1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor cleaning apparatus and a method of cleaning a semiconductor device, and particularly to an apparatus for removing particles attached to the back of a semiconductor wafer and a method of efficiently eliminating the particles from the semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of apparatus has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-253620, for example. According to the disclosure, there is provided a method of applying or blowing an inert gas and pure water or the like against the front and back of a semiconductor wafer thereby to eliminate particles on the front and back of the semiconductor wafer.
Since, however, the aforementioned method has a problem that the eliminated particles adhere to the semiconductor wafer again, it has been desired to further improve the method.